Giving in
by ncisgirl13
Summary: Tony and Ziva finally give in to the sexual tension that they have been fighting for years. M for future chapters. Some smut to come later. First fan fiction I have ever wrote!
1. Chapter 1

'Gear up, we got a dead marine' Gibbs yelled. The team grabbed their bags. Walking out Tony brushed his hand against Ziva's ass and she shot him a dirty look. Once they got to the site Gibbs sent DiNozzo to interview the witnesses, McGee to bag and tag, and Ziva to photograph the evidence. The Marine was lying on the floor in his kitchen in a pool of blood.

Tony and Ziva drove together back to NCIS. 'I don't understand why you wouldn't let me drive.' she said.

'Because I still want to be alive by the end of this case my crazy ninja.' Ziva rolled her eyes at the answer. Not amused by him picking on her driving once again. Ziva put his hand on his knee and squeezed it painfully as he yelped in pain. 'What the hell was that for David!' Tony yelled as Ziva bit her lip to keep from laughing.

'I suggest that you do not make fun of my driving again, Tony.' Ziva smirked. Tony glared at her but his expression softened when he looked into Ziva's eyes. Tony pulled over to the side of the road hoping that today would be the day that Tony and Ziva finally acted on the sexual tension. Tony and Ziva both leaned in. Ziva could feel Tony's breath on her which made her shudder with pleasure but before their lips could meet Ziva pulled away.

'No Tony, we can't.' Ziva said quietly as she went to turn away. 'Rule number 12, remember?' Tony looked puzzled as he thought about what Ziva had said. He cupped her face had her look him in the eyes. 'I don't care about Rule Number 12. All I care about is that I want to be with you. And nothing can get in the way of that.' He said as he caressed her cheek.

She smiled a small, innocent smile as she thought over what he had just said in her head. After thinking carefully, she nodded in agreeably and leaned in. As their lips met softly, Ziva knew immediately that she wanted to be with Tony and hoped that he had felt the same way.

Tony's tongue battled Ziva's inside her mouth. He deepened the kiss passionately running one of his hands through her hair and the other remained on Ziva's waist. As she ran her hands up and down his perfect chest Tony pulled Ziva's hair down to deepen the kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

Tony put his hands under Ziva's shirt and was reaching for her bra strap when she stopped him. 'Tony I think we need to stop now. I am enjoying this just as much as you but I do not want to do all of this here.' Ziva stated quietly.

Tony nodded, agreeing with what Ziva had said and checked his watch. 'Shit!' he yelled. 'We should have been back at NCIS half an hour ago. Gibbs is going to be so pissed.' Ziva smacked him upside the head and said 'Do not ever scare me by yelling like that again! You are lucky I did not pull my gun on you!'

Tony apologized and stated that they should get back to NCIS. Ziva agreed and convinced Tony to let her drive. The drive back to NCIS that would usually take 30 minutes took 20 because Ziva was driving. When they arrived Tony felt sick and could not walk straight due to dizziness. Ziva laughed and said 'Get used to it my little hairy butt.'

Tony and Ziva got into the elevator and Tony stopped it as they were going up. 'What do you suggest we tell Gibbs?' Tony asked expressing his major concern. 'Tell him the car broke down.' Ziva stated with confidence, as she started the elevator back up.

'DiNozzo! David! Where the hell were you?' Gibbs yelled as Ziva and Tony walked towards him. 'Car broke down boss.' Tony said nervously. Gibbs gave him a suspicious look and then slapped Ziva and Tony upside the head simultaneously. 'What was that for?' Ziva asked, already knowing the answer. 'It was for lying. You should know better.' Gibbs stated.

Gibbs was furious. He had a gut feeling that they were breaking Rule #12. He decided not to say anything because he knew that Ziva and Tony had always had sexual tension and he knew the time would come when they would act on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva and Tony were sitting at their desks completing the paper work for the current case on their computer. They kept making eye contact and smiling at each other every couple seconds. Tony looked down at his computer and started typing quickly. Ziva heard a ding which indicated that she had a new email. She looked and it was from Tony saying 'Want to come to my place tonight and do dinner and a movie?'

The Israeli looked over to Tony and smiled. She had been waiting for him to ask her on a date for so long and she was finally getting what she wanted. Ziva typed back 'I would love to. I can't wait ;).' And she pressed send.

Finally, after a long never-ending day, Gibbs sent them home. Tony and Ziva drove to his apartment. After Tony opened the door and they both got into the house, Ziva hopped up on Tonys kitchen counter watching him as he started to cook their dinner. 'Would you like any help with that?'-Ziva asked kindly. 'No thanks sweet cheeks, you can just sit there and look pretty.' Tony said with a huge grin across his face.

He couldn't believe Ziva David, the former Assassin from Israel was sitting in his kitchen to eat dinner and watch a movie with him! He was overwhelmingly happy at how this night was starting out.

After Ziva and Tony finished their dinner of Chicken Alfredo they settled on the couch. 'What movie do you want to watch? We could watch Titanic or The Notebook, whatever you want.' Tony said. Ziva smiled at how thoughtful he was being. 'I don't care what movie as long as I can watch it with you.' Ziva replied. Tony got up from the couch and put Titanic into the DVD player.

Tony went back to sit down on the couch and he sat down in at the edge of the couch so he was sure he wasn't pushing Ziva to do anything that she didn't want to do. Ziva gave him a funny look and then scooted over so she was right next to him. She picked up his arm and put it around her and leaned her head on his chest. He smiled just thinking about the fact that Ziva wanted to be with him.

Ziva felt goosebumps run up her body as Tony started to rub her back. Just feeling his touch made her want him so bad. She put her head further into his chest and inhaled his amazing scent. A smell that she absolutely loves, and longs for when she is away from him for too long.

Tony stopped rubbing her back and Ziva looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and said, 'why did you stop?' Tony just laughed and as Ziva went to put her head down he cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her face up to his. Their lips touched softly and sparks flew. The passion increased as Tony was waiting for Ziva to grant his tongue access to the inside of her mouth.

Tony used his strength to flip them so he was on top of Ziva. He ran his hands along her waist and stomach, leaving tingling skin behind. Ziva was filled with passion and want because of his touch. He ran his hand up around her back and reached for her bra strap. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes waiting for her approval to proceed. She nodded and he unhooked her bra and slid it out from under her shirt. Tony sat them up and put Ziva on his lap. He watched in awe as she removed her shirt.

He was glad that he finally got a chance to look at her without shame, with her permission. Ziva smirked at Tonys wide eyes. 'Like what you see Tony?' And he nodded. She grabbed the back of his neck and their lips smashed together once again.

Tony pulled away and started to kiss down Zivas neck. She leaned her head back to give Tony better access to her neck. He kept moving downward and reached the top of her breast. He softly kissed around her breast and then moved to her nipple. He kissed it and then started to lightly suck on it.

His tongue was teasing her nipple while he was still sucking her breast. She let out a moan. 'Tony, keep ah going.' Ziva felt him smile. The thought of the former Israeli assassin practically begging him to keep pleasing her made him even harder. He moved to her other breast keeping the same pace. He lightly bit her nipple and she let out a loud moan. She felt her wetness continue to build between her legs.

'Want to go to the bedroom?' Tony asked through his heavy breathing. Ziva enthusiastically nodded her head. Tony kissed her gently and it became more passionate. As Tony picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Tony smiled during the kiss just thinking about how amazing of a girl she was with. Ziva started laughing and pulled back and looked into his eyes.

When she looked into his eyes she saw something that she had never seen before. She couldn't name what she saw but she knew that it was good. He saw that her eyes were filled with passion and desire. She looked so beautiful; he knew that if they finally had sex there was no going back. He didn't want to risk their friendship but he knew that what they are doing now was for the best.

He laid Ziva down on the bed and stood over her and smiled. He removed his shirt and then leaned down on the bed. As Tony hooked his fingers into Zivas waistband of her jeans, her breathe hitched. He unbuttoned her jeans and then started to slide them down her legs slowly.

**(A/N: Hope you like it so far! Please R&R, new chapter will be up soon. Please leave any suggestions you have for the story!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva was squirming with anticipation as Tony teased her while pulling her jeans down. As he was pulling them down his hands brushed against her thigh, just inches away from where she wanted him so bad. He kept her panties on just to try and build anticipation for her. Tony smiled while looking Ziva over as she was just lying there on the bed.

Ziva sat up and pulled Tony closer to her by the waistband and looked him up and down with a smile on her face. She kissed up his chest slowly. 'You. Have. No. Idea. How. Long. I. Have. Been. Waiting. For. This.' She said. She stopped with her mouth right before his waistband.

She reached down and touched his zipper. She felt his erection get even harder as she ran her hand up and down his zipper. He let out a soft, low moan. Ziva stood up and made him look her in the eye. 'That was the sexiest thing I have ever heard.' Ziva said. Tony could tell that her voice was filled with passion and desire. He smiled and brought her lips back to his.

She broke the kiss and sat back down on the bed. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and unbuttoned them. Then, she slowly unzipped his pants, teasing him. Not being able to handle the wait and desire Tony moved his hands from her back and quickly lowered his pants, startling her and making her jump.

Tony looked at her with a smirk on his face and said, 'you don't want to tease me, because if you get to tease me than I get to tease you.' Ziva smiled but noted what he said because she could tell he was being serious. Ziva stood up and then jumped into his arms. They started kissing passionately and then Tony set Ziva down on the bed and he kneeled over her. He started kissing up her right leg starting at her ankle.

Every kiss and every touch made them want each other more and more. He got up to the top of her right thigh very close to her sex and then he pulled away. He did it all over again on her left leg; this time when he reached her sex he lightly kissed her panties. She instantly moaned and was starting to become impatient.

Tony looked up at her and chuckled, 'next time you shouldn't tease me.' He moved over the fabric covering her and lightly blew on her sex; he could see how wet she was and it just made him want her even more. Knowing that was the affect that he had on her. After he pulled away again he looked up and saw her pouting. 'Please stop teasing me Tony, I can't handle much more of this.'

Tony enjoyed the sound of that. It was the sound of the former Israeli assassin practically begging him to give her what she wanted. Just because of the way she said it he knew he couldn't stand to tease her anymore. He quickly slipped her panties down off her and then took a second to just admire what he had in front of her. His partner, who he has been dying to be with for 7 years was finally lying in front of him.

'Tony, stop teasing me!' The Israeli's plea snapped him back into the present. All of a sudden he slipped a finger inside of her, she let out a small scream because she was caught off guard and wasn't expecting it. He started pumping his finger in and out while teasing her clit with his thumb.

She was moaned as he continued his torment with his thumb and kept pumping his finger. 'Oh Tony, please more, harder.' She managed to get out in-between her moans. He decided to comply with her request and he slipped in another finger. He started pumping harder and faster while her breaths became shorter and faster and her moans became louder.

'Tony. I'm. So. Close.' She managed to get out through her short breaths and realizing what she just said he quickly slipped his fingers out of her. She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. 'What the hell Tony?' The Israeli snapped, angry that he kept denying her what she really wanted. He smiled and said, 'relax; I just don't want you to come that way.'

She rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on the bed. Tony began to kiss up her right leg starting at her knee and kissed all the way up to the top of her thigh and then he kissed her directly on her sex. She let out a small moan; even she was surprised with the way her body reacted to Tonys touch.

Tony started to invade Ziva's sex with his tongue and teased her clit with his thumb. Even after this short amount of time Ziva could tell she was getting closer and closer to her climax. She arched her back, fisted the sheets, and curled her toes. The pleasure Tony was giving her was almost too much for her to handle. 'Come for me baby' Tony whispered and at the sound of that Ziva exploded around him.

It was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Ziva was left shaking and panting minutes after her climax. She rolled over onto her side, looked at Tony, and smiled. 'That was amazing' she said before pecking his lips. 'But now it's my turn to please you.' She said with a devious smile on her face.

She rolled over onto Tony and sat on his legs. She pulled down his boxers. Revealing him to her for the first time since they went undercover. She smiled and then started to tease the tip of him with her fingers. He let out a small moan. Then, she took him into her mouth and teased his tip with her tongue. She was started to suck hard and fast making him moan louder and louder in pleasure.

'Ziva, baby, I'm about to come.' Tony managed to get out through his short breaths. He thought he should warn her just in case. But she didn't stop, she kept going until he reached his climax and came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop and then sat up with a smile on her face while Tony was still tring to calm down from his release.

Tony quickly grabbed her and flipped her over and was hovering over her. As he slowly eased into her she let out a small moan. He waited until he felt that she was adjusted to his size and then started to slowly move in and out of her. He started thrusting faster and faster, they had an amazing rhythm together. He thrust in and out of her fast and hard and they released at the same time.

Tony slowly pulled out of her and then lay next to her. Both of them were still shaking and trying to catch their breath after the most intense climax either of them had ever had. All they knew was that things were going to change. And they didn't know whether it would be for the good or for the bad.

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My internet has been down for about 2 days. I am working on the next chapter! Please review and give any advice or just let me know anything you would like to see anything happen in the story! Questions, comments, anything is welcome! Hope you enjoyed! – T)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tony woke up and smiled, remembering what had happened last night. He did not know if Ziva was still here or if she had left. He rolled over and opened his eyes to see her lying there in a peaceful sleep. He smiled and decided to get up and make her breakfast. He prepared pancakes and eggs for them. He turned around when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Ziva stopped at the corner and leaned against the wall, wearing only Tony's Ohio Buckeyes sweatshirt. Her hair was curly and wild like she used to wear it. He smiled at the sight of her, with her hair like she likes it and in his sweatshirt. She walked over to him slowly smiling. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You know we must talk about what this means, Tony." She whispered into his ear. He smiled, "I know." Tony was hoping that this means that they could take the next step and be in a relationship. All he really wanted was to be with Ziva, the girl that he loves and has been in love with for years. Ziva, was hoping the same thing.

After finishing breakfast they decided to watch a movie together. "Top Gun or the first Fast and the Furious?" She shrugged not really caring what movie they watched, she just wanted to talk about what had happened and what they were going to do. Tony picked Top Gun and then went to sit on the couch. Ziva sat next to him and cuddled up to him. His arm was around her shoulder pulling her close, her head was on his chest, and her arm was holding his stomach.

They were about 30 minutes in the movie but neither of them had been paying attention to the movie, they were both lost in their own thoughts. Ziva sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Tony, what do you want this to be?" She asked with the look in her eye that she always had when she was not sure about something and shielded. He sat up and looked at her, "I want to be with you, that is what I have always wanted. I just hope that you feel the same way." Ziva's eyes got a spark in them and she had a huge smile on her face. She leaned in towards him and put his mouth by his ear and said "That is what I want to." He smiled and let out a long sigh, relieved that she wanted to be with him too. Ziva felt his breathe on her skin and she shivered. She was amazed at the effect that he has on her. His touch, his breathe, his voice, and just being around him puts her under a smile.

She pulled away from his ear and kissed his lips passionately. He tried to push her down so she was on her back put she flipped them so he was on his back. He looked at her questioningly and she smirked and said "you know I like it on top." Tony smiled and returned his mouth to hers, running his hands up and down her back, causing her skin to be covered with Goosebumps. He slid his hand down her hip and then grabbed her ass causing her to let out a small scream. Ziva could feel him smile against her lips. Just as Tony started to raise his sweatshirt that she was wearing, his phone went off. He groaned and picked it up to see who was, it was Gibbs. He answered, "yeah, DiNozzo." Gibbs said that he wanted Tony to come over to his house and to bring Ziva with him.

Tony looked at Ziva who had a nervous look in her eye. He sighed, "Alright, lets get this over with." She smiled and then lightly tapped him on the check with her hand.

**(A/n: I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I had to put my dog down and then get ready for my first day back at school and finish my book and my paper that was due on the first day! I am going to try and update every Saturday or Sunday now! Hopefully more depending on the workload this year! Please review on what you think and also if you want to see anything happen in the story then just ask! Thanks! –T)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Ziva finally got to Gibbs' house and stood at the top of the basement stairs. Tony took Ziva's hand in his and they intertwined their fingers before walking down the stairs together. 'Hey boss.' Tony said. Gibbs was leaning against the boat waiting for them. When he saw Tony and Ziva's hands intertwined he smirked to himself.

'Boss, uhm' before Tony could finish his sentence Gibbs cut him off. 'I'm happy for you two. I'm glad that you finally stopped hiding your feelings and are getting together.' Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled.

Tony flashed his million dollar smile and took Ziva into his arms, giving her a huge hug. She giggled and he kissed the top of her head. Gibbs smiled at the two of them. He was genuinely happy for them! Then he realized he forgot to say something.

'Hey!' he shouted above their whispers and giggling. 'You, don't hurt her. And you don't hurt him. Got it?'

They both nodded and got back to their whispering and giggling. 'You two get out of here. Congratulations.'

The smiled and thanked Gibbs for letting them be together. They walked out of his house with their hands intertwined.

'We're going out to dinner to celebrate! Where do you want to go Zee-Vah?' She shrugged her shoulders and giggled quietly. They got in the car and he grabbed her chin with his hand. He had her look into his eyes. 'Ziva, I love you.'

She inhaled quickly, she was so shocked by what he said but she knew that it was true. She smiled and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. 'I love you too Tony.' He smiled and brought her face close to his before lightly brushing his lips over hers.

They both smiled and pulled away. Tony had one hand on the steering wheel and the in Zivas. They pulled out of Gibbs driveway and decided they were going to go to Tony's apartment.

When they arrived at Tony's apartment, he opened the door and after she walked in he swung her around and pressed her up against the closed door. He gently had his lips meet hers. 'Ziva, I want to go somewhere. I want to go somewhere just you and me. A mini vacation together.'

She smiled and nodded, 'That sounds like fun, but we cannot do that because of work. He looked into her eyes. 'I will find a way. Nothing is going to keep us from having a small getaway together.'

Ziva smiled and then brought her lips back to his. The kissed started out gently but then got rougher and more passionate. He picked her up and took her into his bedroom. He sat her down and then turned away from her and got a suitcase out of his closet.

'Tony, what are you doing?' He looked at her and smiled. 'We're going on a trip ninja!'

'No, Tony! We have to work, Gibbs will never agree to it.' Tony shook his head. 'No, actually Zee-vah I already called Gibbs and he is okay with us going away for the weekend.'

Tony packed his bag and then they left his place. They got into the car and drove to Ziva's house for her to get her things as well.

After Ziva got her things together they set out on the road. They had the music playing and the windows down. Tony looked over at Ziva and she looked relaxed and carefree, she looked beautiful. She was tapping her hand on her leg to the beat of the music, looking outside the window at the scenery with the wind-blowing in her hair.

He smiled, seeing Ziva relaxed and carefree was not something that he got to see very often. He looked out the window and saw a sign that said there was a motel about 5 miles from where they were.

He decided that it was okay to start his teasing and start the weekend off right. He reached over and put his hand right above her knee and started to move his thumb in circles.

Tony pulled up to the hotel and they both quickly grabbed their things and went to get a room.

'Hi, can we get a room for 2 please?' Tony asked very politely.

'Of course sir, can I get a name?'

'Tony DiNozzo.'

Tony got out his credit card and paid for the first night in the room.

'Thank you sir, you are in room 3. I hope you enjoy your stay.'

Tony gave the woman behind the desk a small smile and nodded his thanks. And then Tony and Ziva made their way to the room as quickly as they could.

**(A/N: Oh my gosh you all are probably like why didn't you update in forever and stuff like that and I am seriously sooo sorry! I have been so busy with school and volleyball and physical therapy but now I actually have time! I usually write at night and then finish the chapter on the weekend but my English teacher has been giving us writing assignments every weekend so I haven't had time to finish this chapter! I might update again today or tomorrow! I promise to update as much as possible!)**

**Reviews are great and appreciated so if you have the time maybe write a review? **** Thank you so much for reading! -T**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Tony and Ziva got into the room he had her pressed up against the door with his lips against hers. Their kissing was feverish and passionate. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking permission to enter.

Ziva opened her mouth granting him access and their tongues soon began to fight for possession. Tony moved his hands from her neck down her sides to the back of her thighs; he lightly squeezed them so she would get the message. After that, Ziva jumped up into Tony's arms, their lips never breaking contact.

He started to walk towards the bedroom. When he felt his shins hit the foot of the bed he laid her down gently. He took off his shirt and then climbed onto the bed. He leant down and she sat up to meet his lips with a fiery passion.

He ran his hands down her sides and found the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head. Ziva softly grabbed the back of his neck and started to pull him down on top of her. She gasped as his body covered hers; she was still surprised at how perfectly their bodies fit together.

He reached ran his hands from her neck down to her bra clasp and released it like a pro. She shrugged her shoulders allowing her black lace bra to fall to the floor.

Tony reached up and covered one of Ziva's nipples with his mouth and kneaded the other with his hand. Tony looked into her eyes; they were dark brown and filled with passion and desire.

Tony moved his mouth to the other nipple and continues his teasing there. He slid his hand up her body and cups the back of her neck. He releases Ziva's nipple with a pop and then he regains contact with her soft, warm, and inviting lips.

He ran her hands down her body and finds the button and zipper of her pants and gets to work. Tony soon realizes that he is having trouble because his hands are shaking, he still cannot believe the effect this woman has on him.

**(A/N: This was my shortest chapter ever. I hit a little bit of a rough patch in school so I needed to really concentrate on that until the end of the marking period, now my grades are all caught up and I'm just getting ready for benchmarks. I will update soon and any suggestions would be really helpful. This is a really short and disappointing chapter so I'm not going to ask for any review. I'm going to come back with a much longer chapter next time! Again so sorry for the quality of this update. –T)**


End file.
